Christmas: Ash x Esdeath
by TaiKetch'em
Summary: This is includes characters from the following series. Pokemon, Akame ga Kill, RWBY, Fairy Tail, My Hero Academia, HyperDimension, one character from Digimon, HighSchool DXD, SAO, Senran Kagura, UnderTale, and some Deapool here and there. But, mainly focuses on two characters. Merry Christmas, everybody!


**Hello guys, how're you doing? Okay, if this one-shot gets posted a little late it's because I'm not handling something that happened very well. If you're wondering what I'm talking about, read chapter 19 of my Digimon Fusion the Miracle Hunters story and you'll know why I'm not feeling so happy.**

 **This story was original planned to be in the Pokémon + X-over section, but I thought I could make this an Ash x Esdeath story for… various reasons honestly. Anyways, let's just get started, cause I really need to distract myself from these depressing thoughts.**

Tis was the season to be jolly and the season of giving and- **Actually, I'm not gonna write like that.** Christmas was coming and as such, a Christmas party was being taken place in the underground town known as Snowdin. As such many people, Faunus, monsters, Pokémon, devils, pretty much any type of creature there.

And let me tell you that, that party was crowded… well not really but there was plenty of people there. Izuku and Ruby were outside with Rom and Ram playing in the snow, having a snowball fight, helping the twins build snowmen, and many other snow activities with other people. While inside, Issei was hanging out with Asia, Blanc and Blake were reading a book together, Rias was sitting on the couch with Natsu's head lying in her lap as he was sleeping-

 **-Yes, there's other crossover shippings besides Ash and Esdeath-**

-Davis was sitting on the other couch next to Vert who was cuddling with him, Katsuki was trying to beat Yang in an arm-wrestling contest but was failing miserably, Sans popping in with the trombone as soon as he loses causing the boy to start chasing him around the building, Hyde was having a nice conversation with Kirito and Eugeo, and other people doing their own things.

But somewhere in Pallet Town away from the party, a certain boy was leaving his house. "Take care! Don't forget-" Delia was saying.

"Yeah, yeah, I know mom! Bye!" Ash says before rushing out of his house with Pikachu on his shoulder running through the snow. "Alright, Pikachu. We should get going or else the party's gonna be over before we get there." He then says to his friend.

"Pika, Pika!" Pikachu says happy.

"Alright, go Charizard!" The boy then pulled out a Pokémon releasing the fire Pokémon who roared with pride as he got on. "Let's get going Charizard. We gotta pick up Esdeath and get to the underground quick." He tells him as the dragon nodded his head and took off.

(Meanwhile)

In an expensive looking house, a certain blue haired beauty was currently brushing her hair getting ready for an event she wishes to take part in. As she finishes up, she puts her brush down and saw something out the window far in the sky coming her way. When she saw what it was, she smiled brightly, knowing who it was and what he was riding.

She then made her way downstairs as the Charizard landed in front of her house and Ash got off. When he did, the woman opened her front door as he was making his way to it and stopped when he saw her there.

Her smile brightly and walked over to him. "Hey, Esdeath." Ash said greeting her as she gave him a hug.

"Hello there, Ash. Good to know you came for me." Esdeath says before pulling back.

"Well, what made you think I wouldn't?" He asked her as she giggled before giving him a kiss on his cheek.

Then they heard a low growl as they looked at Charizard. "I guess, this is our ride?" She asks him.

"Y-yeah, he's be our escort to the party." The boy tells her.

"What are we waiting for then? Come on." She says taking his hand and going to the dragon.

Ash got on first and Esdeath got on behind as she wrapped her arms around him for support before they took off. As they were flying Esdeath decided to hold him closer and lay her head on his should making him blush from the sudden act, but non the less allowed her to do so.

(At the party)

Izuku had just finished helping Compa and Rom build a snow wall for protection in their snow fight when they heard something and looked up to see a familiar orange dragon. "Hey, Ash is here!" He yelled out before waving along with the others.

"Hey guys!" Ash greeted them as Charizard landed and dropped off the couple.

"You made it! The party is just starting." Ruby says as her and the rest came to greet them.

"Wouldn't want to miss this for the world." Ash states adjusting his hat

"Especially since…" Esdeath then wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and pressed her body against his.

"Gh, right." He then says with a nervous smile.

"Uh, guys…" They then heard Izuku. "You mind toning it down? We have kids here you know. And this is supposed to be a K rated fanfic." He tells them as him as the others were covering the kids eyes.

"Uh, sorry. My bad." Ash says rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait, I thought this was a rated K+ fanfic." Ruby tells Izuku.

"And I thought I was supposed to be the only one to break the forth wall!" Neptune pips in.

"And I thought they were gonna have chimichangas in this fanfic." Deadpool then appears.

 **TaiKetch'em: No, no, no, guys, it's rated T.**

"Are you sure? Cause I could've sworn-Oh, nope, I was wrong. It is T rated." Ruby then says as she checks the status of the fanfic.

"Wait, so if this is a T rated fanfic, then…" Deadpool was saying.

 **TaiKetch'em: No! You're not allowed to be crude.**

"Aw man." Deadpool then says disappointed.

 **TaiKetch'em: Too bad, it's a Christmas fanfic. Get over it, you got a PG-13 coming out soon anyways.**

"Yeah, and it's really fun since it's PG-13." Deadpool then says sarcastically.

"hey, heard you're looking for chimichangas. Is that right?" Sans then suddenly appears.

"Chimichangas? WHERE?!" The red masked hero says looking around.

"come with me, I know a shortcut." The skeleton then leads him behind a tree.

"Oh, I am gonna down those changas tonight!" He then goes behind the tree with him and disappears.

 **TaiKetch'em: Thank you for getting rid of him. Enough with forth-wall breaking, let's get going already.**

"Hey, guys! Oh, Ash, you finally arrived." Noel says coming outside and greeting the boy. "Oh, and hello Esdeath." She then waved to his girlfriend.

"Hello there." Esdeath waves to her.

"Hey there, Noel." Ash greets her back.

"HEY, GUYS WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE? YOU'RE GONNA CATCH A COLD." Papyrus appeared at the front door. **I'd like to put their words in their fonts, but I don't think it will show on fanfiction.** "HM? OH, HEY ASH! COME ON, GET INSIDE! YOU'RE MISSING THE PARTY!" He then says before going back inside.

"Yeah, I think we've been playing out here long enough as well." Izuku then says before he pats Rom and Ram on their heads. "Let's head back inside, okay?" He tells them.

"Aw, but I wanna play some more." Ram says before Rom sneezes and sniffles a bit.

"Actually, I think it's time we head back in as well. Like Pap said, it's getting cold out here." Ruby then says before they led the twins inside with everyone else.

"Shall we?" Ash asks before Esdeath hugged his arm.

"Of course." She says before they go inside.

(Inside)

Everyone who was outside playing were now inside as Rom and Ram were having hotcoco, and Ruby and Izuku were brushing off snow from their coats. "Whew, thank goodness we're out of that. The snow is starting to come down harder now anyways." Izuku states.

"Yeah, it was so freezing out there too. I hate that my hands were still cold even in mittens." Ruby tells him while taking off her mittens.

"Well, it's probably because they were wet before you put them on." The boy tells her.

"But I dried them off beforehand." She states.

"Yeah, but they could still have a little bit of water in them. You never know." He tells her again.

"Oh, man that stinks." Ruby pouts a bit as Akeno was talking with Frisk until she noticed something.

"I know, a lot people hate when that happens-" Izuku was saying until…

"Oooh. ~ Look everyone, come see who's under the mistletoe. ~" Akeno then says as the two were confused at first, but then notice everyone seemed to turn their attention towards them.

They then both looked up and their eyes widened as just above them was that plant, that one plant which brings two loved ones together, right there. 'Oh no, we've been caught.' Izuku thinks to himself while blushing.

'N-no way? Are you serious?' Ruby thought before looking at the boy and her face turning as red as her cape.

"C'mon you two, you know the rules! Under the mistletoe, ya gotta smooch each other." Yang said pulling her phone out to record. "Ruby's first kiss. ~" She then mutters with glee.

"Wait, wait, Deku is gonna?… Oh, I have got this get this embarrassing moment." Katsuki then pulls out his phone.

"Oh, now isn't that cute." Esdeath says looking at the two.

"*Snort* Wha-wha… what did I miss?" Natsu then woke up feeling something off.

"Well, Izuku and Ruby are currently under the mistletoe about to kiss." Rias tells him as his eyes widen.

"Aw yeah!" He then pulled out his phone and texted someone.

 _Natsu: yo naruto get out here!_

 _Naruto: What's up?_

 _Natsu: mistletoe, man. Two people are about to kiss under it_

 _Naruto: … I'll be right over there_

(And on Naruto's side…)

 _Naruto: Hey Asu! Two people are about kiss under the mistletoe_

 _Asuka: FOR REAL?! :O_

 _Naruto: Yeah, heading over there right now_

 _Asuka: Awesome_

(Back with the others)

"What was that?" Rias asked confused.

"I may have texted a friend to come over." Natsu then says before a smoke bomb appeared and released smoke before it disappeared showing two familiar ninjas.

"Who is gonna be kissing?!" Asuka says the moment her and Naruto appear there.

"You're just in time to watch." Vert tells her before they look and see the two under the mistletoe blushing blood red.

'Oh man, why does this have to happen now?' Izuku thought to himself before looking at Ruby. She looked at him worried before looking away then suddenly standing on her toes and closing her eyes with her mouth closed. 'Wait, is she really going through with this?… come on Izuku, just get it over with."

He then leaned forward and the moment their lips touched they both became red and steam released from their heads before they broke the kiss and looked away with Ruby covering her face and Izuku having his hands on his head, both embarrassed as… heck. **Hey this may be a Rated T fanfic, but I don't care. Also, #IzukuxRuby #OneForRoses**

 **One for Roses is the pairing name I gave Izuku x Ruby.**

Almost everyone there was in awe from seeing the two embarrassed and felt happy for them. "Oh, man. This is so embarrassing for him." Katsuki laughed to himself after recording what happened.

"So cute. ~" Asuka squealed to herself in happiness.

"Congrates, Izuku!" Naruto congratulated his friend but the two still had blood red faces.

"Man, I honestly feel bad for them." Ash says sweating a bit.

"I know, but they were very cute." Esdeath tells him.

"Yeah, guess so." He says as the party continues.

(Some time later)

After the little event that took place, everyone was doing their own thing once again. Right now, Ash was talking with Kirito, Hyde and Eugeo while Esdeath was talking with Akame, Satsuki, Ryuko and Nine.

"This party is really nice. I like what the people of Snowdin have done with the place." Hyde says admiring the decorations placed everywhere.

"Yeah, they really did an amazing job here." Eugeo said also appreciating the hard work.

"It is an amazing get together. Right, Ash?" Kirito asks nudging his friend's arm.

"Yeah, it really is nice." Ash tells him. "So, how's it going with Asuna and Sachi?" He then asks him. **Sachi is alive in this and is dating Kirito with Asuna.**

"It's kind of complicated, but I am getting kind of used to it. Yui doesn't seem to mind having two mothers though." The Black-Swordsman tells him.

"Sounds nice." Hyde tells him. "I mean, with me and Orie… well, we're doing good so far. Nothing too serious going on or anything." He tells them. "But what I don't get is how you and Esdeath got together." He then goes to Ash.

"Yeah, how did you two get together? Doesn't really seem too likely, especially with how much older she is than you and what she's been like back then-" Kirito was saying.

"Haha, l-l-let's not get into that, okay?" Ash stopped him while looking nervous.

"Hey, it's okay. She's not here right now." Eugeo states referring to the fact that she was still talking with the other girls.

"S-still, I don't want to bring up what she used to be like back then." The boy tried to tell them otherwise.

"Hey, no worries man. You don't have to tell us, we were just curious of how you changed her is all." Hyde said with one of his hands raised.

"W-well, I guess I could tell you how it happened. It's not really easy to explain really." Ash then says still a bit nervous. "I guess it mostly has to do with telling her what Honest did. At first, she didn't believe it, but the irrefutable evidence was more than enough to convince her." He told them before taking his cup from a nearby table and taking a sip.

"What did he do exactly?" Hyde asked still curious.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." The boy tells him with a stern expression.

They then heard something and looked to see that Esdeath giggling a bit while talking to the girls. "Well, I wouldn't really worry about it. I mean, she seems fine as long as she's happy… aside from her obsessive side." Kirito then states.

"Yeah, she can get a little obsessive sometimes, but once you get to know her, she's really kind. And plus, I'm not the only one in a relationship where the woman is older." The spike-haired boy says looking at a certain maroon haired boy with blonde haired goddess.

"I can relate… a little. Asuna is older than me too, you know." The Black-Swordsman explains.

"Actually, it's kind of different for me." Ash told him before turning his head right and left. "To be honest, I haven't told my mother how old she is yet." He says in a low voice.

"*Gasp* Oh, she doesn't know, does she?" Eugeo asks realizing.

"Well, makes sense, I guess. I can see why you didn't tell her yet." Hyde says understanding.

"Yeah, I wouldn't know what to do if I was in your situation there. But you are pretty lucky that she's changed since then. I can't imagine what would happen if she was still like that back then now." Kirito brings up.

"Heh, yeah, I guess I am pretty lucky." Ash says before remembering something that happened with him and Esdeath some time back then.

(A year ago)

Ash was currently getting back from a match with. "Man, that was a tough battle Paul wanted." He says to Pikachu.

"Pika…" The little Pokémon says exhausted.

"Alright, I think I'm gonna go take a shower. Be back in a little bit." The boy then says as he heads for the bathroom.

"Pi, Pikachu." Pikachu says heading up to the bedroom.

(…)

Ash was in the shower washing up and feeling a bit tired. "Man, that fight did take a lot of energy out of me. I should probably just head to bed when I'm done." He says to himself before hearing the door to the bathroom open and tense up. "Who's there?!" He said getting in a defensive position.

"Oh, don't be so worried sweetheart." A familiar voice says before the curtains get pulled across and standing right there was Esdeath herself.

"E-Esdeath?!" Ash says before covering his face and private parts. "What are you doing in here?" He asked confused and embarrassed while turning around.

"Well we are dating, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I joined you." She tells him as she gets in and closes the curtains.

"Isn't it a bit soon to be doing stuff like this? We haven't been dating that long." He says still embarrassed.

"That's not really a concern for me. You know I can't help it." She tells him before she grabbed some soap. "Would you like me to do your back?" She asks.

"I-I already did that." He tells her before she looks disappointed.

"Oh well, can you pass me the shampoo?" Esdeath asks before she puts down the soap.

"Sure, here." Ash then hands her what she asked.

The boy just went back to washing himself trying not to think about what was happening. 'For crying out loud, I know how she is but, still… I guess I should get used to this. Besides, I love her so.' He was thinking to himself.

Deadpool: Hold on, hold on, hold on. Pause!

 **TaiKetch'em: *Sigh* What?**

Deadpool: I thought you said we weren't gonna do stuff like this.

 **TaiKetch'em: I said there wasn't anything crude allowed, not that stuff like this wasn't.**

Deadpool: I kinda fail to see your logic.

 **TaiKetch'em: You know what? It doesn't matter okay?**

Deadpool: Okay, then.

Sans: Hey, you want some ketchup with those chimichangas?

 **TaiKetch'em: BACK TO THE STORY!**

The boy just went back to washing himself trying not to think about what was happening. 'For crying out loud, I know how she is but, still… I guess I should get used to this. Besides, I love her so...' He was thinking to himself. 'Wait, where did she even come from? This is my house?'

Then he suddenly felt something press against his back. "You know, you're cute when your nervous my love." Esdeath says while wrapping her arms around him. "I must say, your back has gotten very muscular since back then." She then says in a low voice.

"U-uh, thank you…" Ash just says while blushing nervously before she giggles.

"Ash you don't have to feel nervous. You can look, I don't mind." She tells him in a seductive tone.

"Gh… okay, Esdeath, listen: You are being way too forward right now." The boy says separating from her. "I just-" He was about to turn around but almost looked at her breasts then turned his head back forward before just turning to look at her face.

"I know we agreed that you'd be the one to be in charge of this relationship, but that doesn't mean you always get a say. At some point, I should get to decide too. So, can we please take it slow?" He tries to tell her.

After about a minute Esdeath's lips then formed into a frown and she seemed upset at how he talked to her. "Perhaps you don't understand." She then says as he looked confused before she grabbed him and spun him around before pushing him against the wall. "You may have changed me from who I used to be, but that doesn't mean you get to talk so rudely to your loved one." She tells him while glaring as the floor began to freeze.

"You will accept how this relationship works, end of discussion." She tells him as he looked down.

Just then he was caught off guard by her pulling his head back up then giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. At first, he let her do it for a little while, then started kissing back and they were kissing for a while as she got closer to him. After a while though, they had to separate for air and they looked into each other's eyes before Esdeath turned her head and gave Ash a lick on his cheek.

"You have no reason to worry, I still promise that I shall be thankful. I'll make sure you'll never feel alone again." She says while giving him a hug.

"… T-that's awfully nice of you to say that Esdeath… still I think that I should get a say in this relation at sometimes." Ash tells her with a blush.

"… *Sigh* I guess I can… go along with that if it means we can be together." She says as the ice on the floor begins to disappear.

"Okay, then." The boy is about to separate from her but then she suddenly puts her mouth at his neck. "Hey, what are you-GH!" He was about to ask only to feel her sucking on that part of his neck with her tongue against that spot.

When she removed herself from that spot, there was a hickey on his neck. "I should have done that from the beginning." Esdeath says before she feels the spot. "Just leaving a little love mark to show your mine." She then gets out leaving the boy there in shock of what just happened.

He felt where she had left the mark and was embarrassed from what just happened. '*Sigh* I pray that I survive being with her… no way out now, all I can do is hope this changes soon.' He thinks to himself before continuing his shower.

(Present)

'Though, I think lucky isn't how I'd describe it.' Ash thinks to himself as the night continues.

(Later that night)

Ash was upstairs on the balcony in his winter jacket looking out in the distance. The night was beautiful, and the snow coming down lightly only made it more of an enjoyable sight. For an unfortunate turn of events, everyone got snowed in. Thankfully though, there were bedrooms for guests to stay for the night. Though because there wasn't many, some had to share a room in order to make up for it.

Such as Rias and Natsu in one room, Izuku and Ruby in one by Yang's request, Davis and Vert, and the list goes on. "Ash?" Ash heard before turning towards his girlfriend.

"Oh, hey Esdeath." He says as she walks out to him.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Esdeath asks curious.

"Nothing, just watching the snow fall." He tells her. "It was a pain to tell my mother that I wasn't gonna be home for the night, but she understood eventually."

"Yes, I can see that. Have you told her about us?" She asks curious.

"Not yet, I'm still trying to figure out how to tell her. Not easy to tell your parents about you dating an adult woman when your seventeen-year-old male, am I right?" He then joked a bit as she giggled.

"Yes, of course you are." She tells him before resting her arms on the railings and looking up into the sky. "It really is beautiful tonight, isn't it?" She then asks as he nodded yes.

"It is, though I can think of something more beautiful than tonight." Ash then says standing up straight.

"And what would that be?" Esdeath asks him. Instead of answering though, he just looked at her with a smile, and she blushed knowing what he meant. "Oh, you. ~" She then giggles while playfully pushing him a bit.

"Well, what can I say? You know I wouldn't think of anything else." He chuckles with a smile as she giggles once more. "Oh, by the way, Christmas is coming up soon. I was wondering if there was something you wanted." He asks her.

"You know, it kind of ruins the surprise when I tell you what I want." She tells him while still smiling.

"Right, I just want to make sure I know what to get you." He explains while a bit nervous.

"You don't have to worry, Ash. I don't mind whatever you give me. However, there is one present I may be able to give you early. ~" She tells him with a wink.

"O-oh, you really don't have to." Ash says with a smile while blushing.

'So, cute.' "Nonsense, I insist. I'll tell you what, I'll have the present ready on the bed. Meet you there." Esdeath says before leaving the balcony.

'Oh, brother. What kind of present would she have for me that can't until Christmas?' He thinks to himself before blushing. 'Does she… n-no, I don't think it could be that… unless… eh what do I know?' He then looks out into the night one last time before heading back inside.

As Ash was making his way to his room, he suddenly heard some noises coming from one of the rooms. It almost sounded like Ruby and Izuku along with some grunting going on. Curiosity taking over, he leaned onto the door and listened to what was going on.

Ruby: Get it in the hole! *Gunt*  
Izuku: I'm trying!  
Ruby: Harder! Harder! *Moan*  
Izuku: I'm doing as best as I can!

"I don't wanna know. I don't even wanna know." Ash just decided to walk away.

He continued making his way to the room him and Esdeath decided to stay in and saw a do not disturb sign on the knob. He just knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Who's there?" Hearing his girlfriend's voice from the other side proved she was inside.

"Esdeath, it's me." Ash tells her.

"… Wait a moment." He hears before waiting for a minute. "You can come in now."

Sighing at first, he opened the door and entered the room closing the door behind him. "Hey, so what was you want to-" He was saying before he stopped himself and his face went up red.

Right there laying on the bed was Esdeath with her rear up and wearing a Christmas outfit, which by the way was very revealing. "Hello, Ash. ~ Like what you see? ~" She says seductively as the boy took a step back.

"W-wha?..." He is speechless from the sight that was in front of him.

"Oh, don't worry, you don't have to say anything." She then got up from the bed before walking up to him and then giving him a kiss on the lips.

It took a minute for Ash to get over his shock, but soon he started kissing back and they wrapped themselves in each other's arms, engaging in a make out session. He then felt something brush against his bottom lip and allowed Esdeath to bring her tongue into his mouth and explore said place. When done, they separated as a string of saliva connected their lips. She then gestured up with her head, as he looked up and saw mistletoe above them.

"Huh, had this prepared, did ya?" He asks rhetorically.

"Indeed, and I hope you'll enjoy your early present, dear." She tells him while pressing herself against him.

As for Ash, he just gulped and took Esdeath by surprise by sweeping her off her feet and started carrying her bridal style. She giggled at what he did and was brought back to the bed before he placed her there and then got in while also starting to make out again.

"I love you, Ash Ketchum." She tells him with her arms around his neck.

"I love you too, Esdeath." He also tells her before she reaches for his belt. "Wait, what are you doing?" He asked nervous as she was undoing his belt.

"Oh, don't worry dear, just accept your present. ~" She says while still starting to unbutton his pants.

He just decided to go with it and reached behind her and began to unzip her outfit…

The end…

 **Welp, it's done. Probably not my best, but it's still good none the less. Thank you, guys, for reading, it's amazing to have readers such as you guys reading my stories and I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone. I don't know what else to say.**


End file.
